


Moved Out

by That_One_Hufflepuff



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, College, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Hufflepuff/pseuds/That_One_Hufflepuff
Summary: Yes, this is a bad title, but that's that. Pretty self explanitory, the dorks are now college-age and everything that I post to this work will be in that time period. I may reference stuff that happened in the CHB-themed work in this series, so maybe read that just for background but it probably won't be necessary.





	Moved Out

“AND AYE WOOD WALK 500 MILES AND AYE WOOD WALK 500 MORE JUST TO BE THE MAN WHO WALKED A THOUSAND MILES TO FALL DOWN AT YUR DOOR!!!” 

“Will, turn down the music.”

“DADADADA DA DA DA DAAAAAAAA dadladlatatataaaa”

“Will, I’m trying to do homework in here...”

“WHEN I’M LONELY…”

“WILL TURN DOWN THE MUSIC!”

“Huh?”

Will looked over at the door, a look of pure innocence on his face. He’s standing on his bed, the covers a knotted mess half falling off the bed. He’s blaring music so loud that the coffee table in the next room is vibrating on the floor, causing Nico’s textbooks to move around on the tabletop. 

“Turn down your music!”

“But it’s good!” Will protests, making puppy eyes at Nico.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s good, we’re going to get kicked out of this apartment!” Nico’s argument is ruined by the smile that he’s trying to fight back. Will rolls his eyes and goes over to the speaker in the corner anyway and hits the small “-” button a bunch of times. The music decreases in volume considerably and Nico nods, satisfied. “500 Miles” by The Proclaimers fades out and a newer track comes on. 

It’s got an upbeat piano line that quickly gives way to drums, bass, and a synthesizer, and some background vocals. Will perks up immediately and starts bouncing on the floor again, bopping around to the cheerful beat. He hops around on the floor and jumps over to Nico, dancing around him.

“Oh, my love, I know I am a cold, cold cold man…” Will picks up the vocal line as soon as it starts, singing with as much facial expression as he can muster, knowing it embarasses the shit out of Nico. He grabs Nico’s hands and hauls him up onto the bed, still bouncing. “But baby, don’t you overanalyze, no need to theorize, I can put your doubts to rest…”

“YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WORTH SEEIN’, THE ONLY PLACE WORTH BEIN’, THE ONLY BED WORTH SLEEPIN’ IS THE ONE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!” He bounces more violently, pulling Nico’s body from side to side by his forearms. Nico snorts and shakes his head at the ridiculousness.Will just grins wider, hardly able to sing from the force of his smile. “You’re the only one worth seein’, the only place worth bein’, the only bed worth sleepin’ is the one right next to you…” Will’s smile is like a sunbeam, and it warms Nico to his core.

The song continues, and by the time the chorus comes around again Nico is relaxed enough to dance around with Will. He nods his head and bops around, the bedframe creaking in protest. When the chorus ends, it gives way to a dance break and Will has the most ridiculous moves in the world.

“Gods, Will, what are you doing?!” Nico can barely hold back his giggles. Will just grins wider and keeps dancing. There’s a small drum build and then the chorus comes back on and Nico covers his ears a little because Will literally _screams_ it, right in his ear. Grudgingly, Nico gives in and sings along, and the beam that Will gives him makes it worth the momentary embarrassment.

Eventually the song ends, and Nico shakes his head. There’s a momentary silence between songs, and Nico tries to get down off the bed, but Will catches his arm and makes puppy eyes at him again.

“Just one more song? Then I promise I’ll turn it off and let you study.” Of course, the song is playing, some mashup of piano and trumpet and vocals from what sounds like different songs. Will is already bopping around on the bed. Nico has to admit, it is pretty catchy, in a strange, techno, feel-good indie kind of way. 

Soon enough the strange muted vocals give way to full-on singing in a gorgeous key change that catches him completely off-guard. At this point Nico gives up on trying to decide what the hell this song is, and just starts jumping around with Will. 

The singing transforms into a jumpy remix of two different songs and Will handles every lyric change with ease. After about thirty seconds, it turns into a quiet piano line, which then turns into… something else. The something else builds slowly, adding snippets of other songs and slowly going up in pitch until the beat drops and suddenly about four songs are all weaving in and out of each other in an absolutely lovely chorus-or-something. Then, suddenly, it tapers and ends with the click of a metronome.

Will grins and jumps off the bed, pressing the power button of the speaker before it can move to the next song.

“Wait, what was that? I’m confused,” Nico says, following him into the corner.

“Overture by AJR,” Will says. “It’s pretty good, no? It’s basically an entire album in one song. Watch the music video, it makes a lot more sense if you do.” Nico rolls his eyes.

“You’re just trying to get me to not do my homework, aren’t you.” He laces his fingers through Will’s and enjoys the quick spark of electricity that hums up his arm and buzzes in the back of his neck.

Will places a hand on his heart and does his best to look offended. “What?! I would never!” He smiles, though, ruining his shaky facade. Nico presses a kiss to Will’s cheekbone.

“You’ve succeed, though. What are we going to do with the rest of this lovely Saturday afternoon?” Nico smiles lazily and Will grins right back, and presses a flurry of kisses to Nico’s cheeks, his eyelids, his chin, his forehead. Nico giggles, which is something he doesn’t do very often, and Will’s heart soars at the sound. It’s so… pure.

“Hmmmmm… maybe we could go get coffee,” Will says, pulling Nico across the room, breaking the intimacy with a smirk. “And then spend all day in the park…” He twirls around and Nico smiles. “Yeah?”

Nico nods and goes over to the coatrack in the corner. “But first, scarves. Coats. It’s almost October, it’s getting chilly,” he says, tossing a warm jacket and a knitted scarf to Will. Will rolls his eyes and puts on the cold. Although he’s the one always fussing over Nico, he rarely extends the same depth of thought to himself. Nico sometimes catches him trying to leave their apartment in late November wearing only a flannel over his clothes, and has to haul the other boy back inside and put a coat on him.

When they finally exit the building, with money for coffee and snacks, they walk so close together you can hardly distinguish one from the other. Their arms are around each others’ shoulders and they hold each other tightly, as though if one of the were to let the other go for even a second they would fly apart, never to be seen together again.

 

After the sun starts to descend and the sky deepens in color, Nico finally hauls Will out of the park. They start to walk home, clinging to each other in the stiff, chilly wind. Their apartment door opens with a click and they stumble into the warmth, giggling. In a few minutes there’s mac and cheese boiling on the stove and a few mugs set out on the table for hot chocolate. 

They fall asleep on the couch, nestled into each others’ sides under a fuzzy blanket. The movie playing on the TV is some Disney movie (they lost track a while ago) and mac and cheese bowls and hot chocolate mugs sit abandoned on the coffee table, and for two college kids they really couldn't be happier.


End file.
